Picture Perfect (Discontinued)
by Trenchcoat Angel Of the Lord
Summary: Castiel Novak was the best of the best when it came to photography and had made a name for himself. Dean Winchester was your next top model. When Dean walked into getting a boost for his career, he wasn't expecting the man behind the camera to be so captivating. Will his flirting methods work? (Can't seem to reverse search the source of the cover art. Any input would be helpful)
1. Chapter 1

Castiel Novak was an incredibly well-known photographer on all types of platforms. He started his career very young, but really rose the ranks when he decided to do model photography. A lot of his pictures were published in magazines, or the models themselves used the photos on their blogs to increase attention to scouts.

Credit was always given to him, of course, but he still thought the models did more work than he did. Maybe it was because he was so familiar with a camera and lighting that he felt he wasn't doing a whole lot of work. He was always pleased with how the pictures turned out, though.

Dean was pretty well known as a model at this point in his career as he too had started at a reasonably young age and eventually get more well known as time went on. He was slowly hired for more magazines, websites, simple photoshoots, ads, and other things. He, of course, enjoyed the job of modeling and loved to meet new people from it.

Speaking of new people, he was currently on his way to a photoshoot with a fantastic well-known photographer that he had always wanted to work with. Dean was pleased that now he was finally getting the opportunity to get some photos done by him.

The photographer was getting his area set up, checking the lighting, lining up the camera on a tripod for full-body pictures, and wiped the lenses for a few smaller ones for different poses. He walked over to his desk and looked at his scheduling book.

A name popped up he had heard a few times: Dean Winchester. Deciding to do a quick Google search provided Castiel with some of his previous shots, and they looked perfect. He definitely was an attractive young man. He assumed the pictures he would take of Dean would be used to advance his modeling career.

When Dean pulled up to the building they had agreed to meet in, he walked inside and smiled a bit when she saw the photographer. He was very excited for the next few hours of the photoshoot, and it honestly helped the man taking the pictures was absolutely striking. He walked over to him with a smile.

"Hi, Castiel. I'm Dean, I'm really looking forward to being able to do this photo shoot with you. I'm a big fan of your work." He told him with a grin. He usually just did what the photographer thought was best for poses and outfits, so he wasn't really dressed super lovely at the time. "So what do you want me to wear or do? I'll kind of just go off what you think I should do. You are the one making me look good here." He joked lightly.

Castiel looked up and saw Dean as he greeted himself politely. It was nice to hear that at least Dean was familiar with his work. He smiled back with a friendly smile as the model asked what Castiel wanted him to wear, "It will be a pleasure working with you as well, Dean. How about we start with this question. What do you wish to get out of your time here today after we have your photos compiled together? Picking out the ones you like the best, of course. Advancement in career, personal use, getting some scouts to notice you for bigger opportunities?"

He had a habit of tilting his head to the side a bit when asking questions to anyone.

Dean grinned and bit his lip at the cute little head tilt the other man did, not answering for a few seconds being too dazed to focus on what Castiel was saying. "Oh, yeah... Uhm..." He stuttered a little, then remember he had to be at least somewhat professional. "I'm just trying to advance my career a little, maybe sell some of the photos to some companies if I get any offer like that. Uhm, I'm also kinda hoping to get noticed, but its not my main goal. So really, any type of pose or outfit would be fine because it's not necessarily for anything specific." Dean handed him a folder. "These are some photos I've had taken, and I know some photographers like to see previous work from the model they're taking pictures of, so I brought those."

Most of the pictures were ads from magazines or TV, but some of them were just some dorky pictures he personally liked of himself.

Cas took the folder from Dean and examined all of the pictures, "I did do a search online of you just before you walked in, but I do like these more, especially these...selfies I'm assuming? You're in your natural environment, and some people tend to forget that's it not all about lights and backdrops," he commented.

Castiel handed the folder back to Dean and walked over to the right side of the room, where a small selection of clothes with various styles was, "I am a little different from what you're used to. I always have the models who come here choose their own outfits. It indirectly allows me to know you better," he chuckled, "There's a method to my madness, I promise you."

Dean took the folder back and set it down on a desk. "Some of them are selfies, which usually happen to be my favorite photos of myself because I can be a little more dorky and myself in those. I'm usually told to look more serious in the photoshoots. I know you're probably not used to people bringing in selfies, though." He chuckled and walked over. "I get that. So what kind of clothes do you have then?" He asked.

The photographer took a look at the clothes with his hands and tried to recall what the styles were titled correctly, "Umm...I believe these styles are called Classy," he pointed to each one with his finger, "Casual, Preppy, Grunge, Bohemian, and Sportswear."

He hoped that made sense. Fashion terms were not his expertise, but he tried to keep up to date because of his profession.

Dean hummed as he examined each outfit he had available, thinking about which would suit him best. "Well... The classy style does seem tempting, and I look fine in almost anything you have, but I'm gonna have to go with the grunge style. I feel like that one would look the best, it kinda goes with what I regularly wear at times other than now. Because when I go to photoshoots, I'm not really dressed up, knowing I'll end up changing, but if I would've known id meet a cute guy here, I would have dressed up more." He flirted with a wink and picked the outfit up.

Castiel didn't seem to notice or was not affected by Dean's wink and attempt at flirting, "I think it's reasonable to dress down, so you don't have to take so many layers off when changing all the time. The grunge style seems like it would suit you the most. You look like someone who has a fascination with cars or motorcycles," he observed and smiled.

He walked over to the set area and debated on how to change the lighting for the best aesthetic. His hands started fumbling around as he tried different settings.

Dean smiled a little at him. "Yeah, that's kinda my thought process too. I don't like dressing down from what I would normally wear." He was a bit disappointed that the man seemed to have no reaction to his flirting, but that didn't mean he would stop flirting, of course. "Yeah, I am pretty into cars and motorcycles. I'm into a lot of stuff, though, as the modeling business, of course. I kind of do art. I'm also into cute photographers." He continued to flirt.

He knew that line was kinda lame, but maybe this attempt would get noticed.

As Cas was still trying to find a lighting trick that worked, he was listening to Dean's words still. He chuckled, hearing Dean's last line, "I'm sure there are a lot of photographers that are cute or handsome. You've probably seen a lot of them since you started your career at the same age as I did."

He stepped back, trying to not let his perfectionism kick in, and looked at the new setting that matched a more grunge aesthetic. It was darker, but not too dark to not be able to see Dean in the shot. He smiled, pleased with his decision, and looked at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes with a chuckle. He didn't know if the man was just horrible at understanding that he was being flirted with or if he was purposely trying to dodge his compliments. "None of them have been nearly as gorgeous as you." He continued to tease. "Is there somewhere for me to get changed?"

The photographer blinked his eyes a few times before pointing to a small room behind where Dean was standing, "Over there is where the models get changed at. Take as much time as you need since we will be taking photos for a couple of hours." He grabbed a bottle of water and tossed it to him before taking his own, "And here, just in case you get thirsty. I've got more in a cooler in the other room."

"Yeah, okay, I'll be right back in a second then." He walked into the other room and got changed into the new clothes that he was using and looked in the mirror, making sure it actually looked okay. He just decided not to put the water bottle in the cooler, so he carried it back into the room and stood in front of Castiel. "So, how does it look? I can change if it's not good. I can try other styles if you want." He wasn't super used to picking his own clothes, so he was a little more worried about how it looked than usual.

Castiel walked up to Dean and scanned his eyes up and down, smiling, "I think you fit the style very well actually. This might have to be a returning style to you in future photo sessions." He guided him to where he would be in front of the camera, "You might find this strange, but for the first shots, I want you to pose however you like. Go with the flow. Let me get a feeling for you behind the camera."

Dean laughed a little bit at that. "I don't know how to pose. That was never really a part of my job. I usually just do whatever the photographer wants. He said. He never was the pest at finding poses to do even when taking photos of himself at his home.

Cas appreciated his honesty and smiled, "Why don't you act like you're taking a selfie? You won't embarrass yourself in front of me. Just pretend this camera is a big cell phone, and I'm just a fly on the wall. Let your own creativity shine through. You have that creative look in your eye Dean, you just need to learn to embrace it more."

"Well, thank you. I can try, but it might not be terrific. Just bear with me here." He laughed and sat down on the white-black in the middle of the backdrop. He put his legs, and either side then put his hands in between his legs and adjusted his position to the point where he thought it looked okay. "Does this work?"

Cas got behind his camera and put a thumbs up before snapping a few, "With that pose, you look perfect. Give me a smile and then maybe look like you're angry for a variety. Any faces you please, haha."

Dean nodded a little and looked at the camera with a small smile. "Thanks. I didn't think any pose I did would look very good, but I'm glad it does." He said as Dean jokingly made a funny face after a few pictures of him smiling then did as he directed and looked as though he was angry.

He raised an eyebrow at Dean's angry face as he was still looking through the camera lens, "Your angry face looks very deadly. Almost like you're actually angry. A lot of people I see who want to look that way, put more force into it. I promise that was a compliment, by the way." He stepped back and adjusted the lens to zoom out, "Ready for some standing poses?"

Dean laughed a little. "I know. I'm amazing at expressing emotion." He stood up after the photos were taken. "Yep, I'm ready. Pose me." He joked. He liked talking to the photographer. Oddly he felt very comfortable with him. "So, Castiel. Is there anything else you want to do with your career other than snapping photos?"

Cas smiled as he found it pleasant Dean was interested in some small talk rather than strictly business, "Hm well I've always seen myself doing this for my entire career path. I do enjoy writing, though as well. I suppose I could look into some type of journalism for photography now that I think about it." He walked over and moved Dean over a bit, so he was more centered on the pictures, "What about you? Anything else besides modeling?" He offered his head tilt to his questions.

Dean stood where Cas moved him to. "I suppose you could do that. You seem like someone who would be interested in writing. Just with the way you speak and hold yourself, you seem like a writer. A great writer at that " he looked around at the lighting and things as he spoke. "Me? Yeah, modeling is actually just the first step of my career. I really want to become an actor. I have since I was a kid, and I'm good at it, but I have to get a manager and whatever to get me into auditions, and I don't really have time for that."

Cas finished moving Dean and got back in his usual spot, "That is something I could see you doing. I'll make sure your photos are perfect for an acting agent to find then. That can be a tough career, but you seem like an ambitious enough man," he snapped a few clicks, "Remind me to go see your movies in the theaters. I suppose I could buy them whenever they get released."

Dean rolled his eyes fondly. "Well, that's very kind of you to assume that I'll have any movies at all. But I don't know about that. I've only auditioned for a few roles, and I didn't get any roles in any of them. But I'm still really trying to be able to do that."

The photographer thought for a minute after snapping a few more pics, "Tell you what. There's a colleague of mine who is friends with a manager of a production company," he paused his camera work and took out a piece of paper from his pocket and a pen. He wrote the number down, "Tell them your name and that you did a photoshoot with me. He should be able to contact you and give you a reference or possibly a proper audition." He handed off the paper to Dean with a smile.

Dean smiled back and took the piece of paper. "Wow, talented, cute, and sweet, huh? Could you get any more perfect." He joked as he put the piece of paper in his folder so it wouldn't get lost. "Mind if we take a small break? I'm starving. I haven't eaten at all today, and some food sounds amazing right now. But if you don't want to take a break, I can always eat after the photoshoot. I really don't mind whatever you wanna do."

Castiel grinned, thinking about food, "Actually, I'm starving. I only had a small breakfast. You're my last appointment for the day, so I don't mind taking a break to get a bite to eat. There is a diner just a couple of blocks if you wanted to go somewhere. Then there's always ordering food from an app if you're into that."

"I'd rather just stay here if you don't mind. We could just order a quick pizza and get back to work after we eat." Dean suggested as he pulled out his phone so he could order some food to be delivered. He didn't really feel like going out somewhere, plus he wanted some alone time with Castiel.


	2. Chapter 2

He raised an eyebrow and walked over very lightly clicked the button on Dean's phone only to close the screen, "You are not ordering pizza for us. I will be the one to do that since I'm the one taking the pictures," he sat down and pulled out his phone to do a quick online order. "Now, what is your favorite pizza?" A smirk appeared on his lips as he found it funny since Dean wasn't expecting him to do that. It was an offer of gratitude, after all. At least, in his mind, it was anyway.

Dean frowned a little when Cas turned his phone off. "No way, I'm paying. You are taking pictures because it's your job. Let me buy you some pizza. It's not like I don't have the money for it." He laughed softly and turned his phone back on. "What kind of pizza do YOU want, Cassie?" He said, winking after he said the nickname.

Castiel knew there was no point in arguing about who was going to pay and order the food. He playfully rolled his eyes and sighed, "I do enjoy pepperoni pizza, Dean. And thank you for the pizza. We would be fighting over it all day, you know," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. I am very stubborn, and I woulda won no matter what." He teased and just ordered two pepperoni pizzas for them and put his phone in his pocket. "The delivery guy will be here in thirty minutes. What do you wanna do until then?"

He grabbed his camera off the tripod and sat next to Dean, "Well, why don't we get a sneak preview of what your photos will look like? We will only use the ones you want to in your portfolio." He held down the button until he was at the beginning, "I personally think they look really great, what about you?"

Dean smiled a little bit and nodded. "They look great so far. I can't imagine what it will look like after it's been edited and stuff. You are truly an amazing photographer. I'm surprised you don't do nature photography with how amazing you make your models look."

Castiel grinned and hopped up, going to a little drawer area he had. "Actually, you're very intuitive," he pulled out a file that was labeled a few years back and handed it to Dean as he sat back next to him, "Nature photography was one of the first things I did with a camera."

Dean took it and looked through it. "You just seem like the type to enjoy nature. Your very peaceful, like nature. These are quite remarkable but not nearly as good as your work now. That's not meant to be rude by any means; I just think you've gotten so much better over time."

The blue-eyed man nodded, "I take no offense to your constructive criticism. I also like how my pictures are now since I've got more experience with a camera. Plus, that camera I was using back then was not the best quality. I'm pretty sure I broke it too by dropping down a cliffside onto the ground below," he shakes his right wrist, "Wasn't wearing my wrist strap. Amateur mistake."

"I'm glad, some people would take offense to that, but I'm glad you get what I meant by it. Your camera quality now is clearly better." He agreed as he handed the folder back to him. "Damn? Right off a cliff? I'd be so upset. Bet you never made that mistake again."

Cas laughed at Dean's reaction, "Haha, I can say I never did. Now it's a habit of mine to wear the wrist strap. I practically ran down to the bottom, and it was smashed into smithereens. There was absolutely no way of getting it repaired. I gathered up the shards and threw them in a nearby trash can about a mile down the trail. It's safe to say I was heartbroken over my broken camera."

"Well, luckily, you have better ones now, but I would be so pissed. You should really start to do more nature shots. These are so amazing, and they really bring out your personality. You just remind me so much of nature." He laughed. "That probably doesn't make sense."

He chuckled, "I can see what you mean. I've always thought of myself as graceful, like a butterfly or strong as an oak tree. Maybe calm like a running river?" He lightly jokes. "You remind me of an eagle or possibly a lion if we are going for animals."

Dean nodded a little. "If we are going for animals, I think you could be a dove or maybe a cat. Calm, collected, sweet, peaceful, beautiful." He complimented. "Really? Why do you see me like that?" He fixed his hair and sat down.

Cas tilted his head at Dean's idea to him being a dove or cat. He liked both animals, of course. "Hmm, I thought an eagle or a lion because you have this aura of a leader about you. You like to get stuff done when you have your mind on something. Plus, you seem like the type of guy who is protective of what's close to him. But you can also be tranquil when in a relaxed environment."

"Wow, you're really great at reading people, Novak. You've only known me for like an hour, and you already know exactly how I am. You're pretty spot on about my personality, and it's actually pretty impressive that you could just look at me and know my personality. Most people think I'm completely different from how I really am."

"I'm assuming they think you're someone that they don't want to meet in a dark alley? And thank you, I like to give myself credit once in a while for reading people. I'm not one hundred percent accurate all the time," he gives himself a pat on the back and walks over back to the drawer to put his folder back inside.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what everyone thinks. Which makes the people more shocked when they find out in into guys because 'I don't seem gay.'" He joked, using air quotes. "And a lot of people are afraid of me because of it. And you are really excellent at reading people or at least me."

Castiel smiled out of amusement with Dean's air quotes, "Hm, I could see how they would assume your sexuality. People assume I'm a gay man because I carry around a camera snapping pictures whenever I see something pleasing to look at. I mean, they would be right, but I just don't like it when people assume." He shrugged at his statement, noticing the pizza would arrive shortly.

"That makes sense. I hadn't assumed you were gay when I met you. I just flirt with everyone I find cute because maybe ill have a shot. And now knowing that your gay, that means I do have a shot with you." He flirted and relaxed a little bit. "Yeah, nobody likes when people assume things about them.

He laughed a bit, realizing that Dean was just not being friendly, "Forgive me if it seemed like I was rejecting your advances. When you get into model photography, you will see various attractive people, and both women and men have flirted with me. I suppose my mind does not receive it at first because I've just become desensitized to it over the years." He scratched the back of his head, giving a self-reflection.

Dean laughed as well and sat up more. "You mean, you didn't realize I was trying to get with you? I was flirting so bluntly, I thought you would have noticed." He smiled a little at the man. "I do get how after a while, you'd just become unfazed by it, though."

"You could say I'm not the absolute best on social cues. Reflecting on what you said, you are a very good flirter, I was just not aware you were doing it. I assumed you were being overly friendly or compensating for nerves for your photoshoot. Which are both understandable," Castiel smiled, "You do it in a manner I'm comfortable with and find to be rather cute. The others who have attempted were extremely aggressive."

"That makes sense. I just thought you were kinda ignoring my flirting. But I still wanted to try and flirt with you just in case you were somehow interested in me." He smiled a little with a shrug. He thought Cas was very cute, so he had just decided to flirt until he was asked to stop at least.

The photographer chuckled softly and scooted closer, "Oh? Just because I was dense about your advances, that doesn't mean I'm not interested in you...Maybe I am, haha." There was a knock on the door, signaling pizza had arrived for both of them. Cas got up to go retrieve it.

He flashed a smile setting the pizza on the table after thanking the delivery guy, "Then it looks like we will be going on a date sometime together." Opening up the boxes, he felt his hunger set in fully as he grabbed a slice and took a big bite out of it.

Dean also picked up a slice of the pizza and took a bit. He knew he couldn't necessarily overeat, but he was used to that. "I'm glad. I'll text you about it since I already have your number anyway."

Cas nodded since he didn't want to talk with food in his mouth. This pizza was delicious. He forgot how much he enjoyed it. After he swallowed his bite, he stated, "Just as a disclosure, if you get pizza sauce on the clothes you're wearing, you have to buy them."

Dean chuckled a little bit and swallowed his bite. "It's fine. I'm not going to spill anything on them. I don't even eat that much, so it's pretty unlikely I'll make a mess with what I do have."

"I'd find it the aspect of having to have a strict diet in the modeling business horrible to an extent. I absolutely get why you would have to do that in case of shirtless poses, but at the same time, why can't they just let them be who they're comfortable being? I suppose I can't relate since I've never been on the other side of a camera..." he trailed off as he took another bite.

Dean shrugged a little bit. "It's not so bad, I just can't really eat a lot. My body is my job, and if it looks bad, I'm out of a job. I don't even think I've had pizza in a few years because of all the carbs in it. I kinda miss it. But I'm used to not eating much by now, and I still look good enough to get hired."

"I get that. The modeling business may be strict, but once you get a contract, there are so many different opportunities out there for you. That's the plus side." He finished his slice off.

"It's not the strictest, but it does kinda suck. Mainly because I didn't really do the dieting think when I first started modeling, but my agent told me I needed to so I can get more jobs. Apparently, model don't eat." He said, rolling his eyes. "I'm kinda used to it now."

The photographer was on his second slice, "Well, if it's too tempting, I'll take the rest of this home with me after you're done having your fill. I wouldn't want you to be out of work." He took a sip of water that he had next to him. "I never really thought I could be a good model. I'm somewhat camera shy.

"If I take it home, I probably won't eat it anyway." He said and threw the half-eaten slice of pizza back in the box. "Sure, you could." He picked up Cas's camera and wrapped the strap around his own wrist, pointing the camera at Cas. "Say cheese." He snapped a few photos, which probably weren't very good. He wasn't the best at working the cameras.

Castiel about had a heart attack when Dean snapped some pics, mainly because he wasn't expecting it. He didn't care if Dean touched his camera, but he seemed to care when others did so in the past. He shook his head and chuckled softly, "All right, let's see them." Cas shuffled over next to Dean and took a look, "Definitely a natural environment because I'm eating. You have that part down, haha. I will say they are decent for your first time using this type of camera, though."

Dean laughed a little but nodded that the man. "They could've been worse. Teach me how to use your camera, and I'll teach you how to pose for it." He joked softly. "You do look pretty cute in the pictures I took already."

The blue-eyed man finally blushed at Dean's compliment. It appeared he had let his guard down around him, which he never did. He scratched the back of his head and sighed, "Okay, so it sometimes takes a second or two for the lens to automatically focus on your subject. Just hold it still, and then when it's focused, you can take the shot. There are different filters, but I never use those for modeling. That's what the lights are used for. You can turn the camera any way you want: horizontally, vertically, diagonally. It's pretty much you pick out what you see, and the camera does the rest of the work."

Dean nodded a little and listened to Cas' instructions. "Okay, I think I get it. Let me try it on you. But first, I have to show you how to model." He set the camera down and pulled Cas over to the backdrop. Okay, so you just stand here, give me a little smile but not too big. Hands in your pockets, lean against the wall, and usually, you would be told to avoid looking at the camera unless its a close up on your face. " he explained, moving Cas into the position he wanted.

Castiel couldn't believe he was doing this, but a part of him wanted to do it for Dean's satisfaction and experience behind the camera. He awkwardly put his hands in his pockets with his thumbs sticking out. Leaning against the wall, he cracked a small smile and looked indirectly into the camera, sort of tilting his head. "Like this?"

Dean nodded and kissed his cheek. "Pretty good for your first time Cassie." He picked up the camera and took a few pictures of him. "Now I'm done, you can come over here, and we'll switch spots, continuing our shoot? These pictures are adorable, though. Especially with your little smile."

His face got warm again and walked over to switch spots with Dean, "T-thanks, it was fun for an experience...You did well with the picture taking part." Cas never stuttered unless he was cold and shivering while trying to talk. He drew his attention towards his camera and recollected himself. "Yes, let's finish up your shoot for your portfolio."

Dean nodded a little. "Well, you're very easy to photograph. You look great, no matter what." He flirted. "Yeah, let's finish this." He agreed and posed again.

As the two were finished, the photographer showed Dean the last pictures that were taken and lined them up with the first ones on his laptop with his camera connected. "Which ones do you like best? After you choose, I'll edit them myself and also give you extra physical copies to have on hand."

"Could you just send them to me? I need time to look through them." He said softly. "Just email them so my agent can look at them too and choose his favorite of the photos too, and ill have the favorites sent back so you can look through them." He grabbed a pen. "We should go out tomorrow. Pick me up from my photoshoot at like one-ish tomorrow for lunch." He wrote his number and the address of the place he would be on a sticky note before Cas could say no the date proposal. "I'll see you then?"

The blue-eyed man nodded his head while Dean was giving an idea about who to send the photos to and stopped out of surprise when he proposed the date. He already accepted earlier but wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. He let a soft smile show and stuck the paper into his pocket, "I'll see you then, Dean. I can promise you that."

"I can't wait for you to pick me up then. I can show off the guy I get to go out with." He winked and walked out to his car, driving home.

Castiel mentally cursed at himself that now Dean's flirting tricks were working on him. He played around on his laptop before taking his equipment down and lacking everything up. He carried the bags out to his car and started driving home. He was ready to get changed into something more comfortable and relax before bed.

Dean was happy that is the flirting now seemed to be working on Castiel. He loved to see him blush, and it was just adorable the look he got on his face when he was getting flirted with. He lay in bed and went to sleep as soon as he was home.

The photographer sighed as he went through the front door of his apartment. He placed his equipment bags on the floor by the door and plopped down on the bed. His blue eyes started to close, and soon he was falling fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean slept reasonably well through the night. He woke up early the next morning and got dressed. The model got a taxi down to the place he was having his photoshoot because he knew Cas would probably drive him home. Once he was there, they had him get dressed, and he started to take pictures with some girl who was modeling with him.

Cas was always a somewhat restless sleeper, but he still got enough rest to function throughout the day. He yawned and started his day with cereal and coffee. He smiled softly, seeing as how he would pick up Dean from his shoot at one o clock. Cas pulled up his schedule for the day on his phone and saw that he didn't have anyone to take pictures for today. He decided to have some personal time and read a book while he tried to pick out clothes for his date.

The photoshoot continued like that for a few hours, and Dean knew that it would probably be almost finished when Cas got there, but he'd still need to stay for a little longer while his date was there because he had gotten there a bit late.

Castiel found himself wondering what he should wear to look nice for Dean. He decided to wear a black collared shirt, black pants, dark brown shoes, a navy tie, and his favorite beige trenchcoat. He brushed his teeth and fixed his hair, although it was always slightly messy. Feeling satisfied with his look, Cas plugged in the address Dean had given him, and off he went to the building where his shoot was at.

Dean had, of course, brought a change of clothes to wear to his date he couldn't change into them just yet, though. He was on a ten-minute break as he waited for Cas to get there, but he ended up getting back to posing for the photos before Cas was even there.

Once he arrived at the building, his eyes scanned the room and saw the door Dean was on the other side. He didn't want to disturb the shoot, so he texted Dean letting him know he was waiting out in the lobby area. He had to admit, he was nervous in anticipation but also excited to be able to do this with Dean. Cas realized they never decided on where their date was going to be at for lunch.

Dean looked at his phone and smiled a little. 'Just come on in. The shoot is gonna run a little longer then I thought,' he texted back and put his phone away.

The photographer felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to read it. It was usual for photoshoots to run a little over the expected time, as Castiel well knew. He opened the door and closed it quietly, giving Dean a smile before taking a seat to avoid getting in the way of the shoot.

Dean was posing with the girl, hands on her hips and faces very close as if they were about to kiss; therefore, his view of the door was obscured, and he couldn't see Cas walk in.

Cas knew from modeling photography that there could be some suggestive poses. He wasn't offended watching Dean posing with a female as if he was leaning in for a kiss. Even if he wasn't gay, Cas knew it was just part of the modeling industry, and Dean had a good head on his shoulders. Another person outside of the industry might be angry about it since they couldn't understand that this was just the modeling and photography business.

Once they were done taking pictures a few minutes later, Dean ran over to Cas. "Hey, Cassie. I can't wait for our date." He said excitedly. "Sorry, the shoot ran a little late, though. I was expecting it to be much shorter."

The blue-eyed man perked his head up and lightly chuckled at the nickname. "I'm excited as well. I found myself trying to figure out something nice to wear for you." He scratched the back of his head and flashed a smile. "Do you enjoy steak or burgers?"

"I took a while trying to find something to wear on this date too." He hummed with a slight smile. "I like both. I really don't mind where we eat. I'm just happy to be going out with you. Are we good to go now?"

"Yes, I'm all ready if you are. The best steak place in town is not far from here, and I have heard they rearranged their menu." He extended his arm to Dean to be a gentleman. Cas admitted internally he saw it on a movie once and thought it was a nice gesture.

Dean smiled a little bit at him. "How sweet." He chuckled and took Cas's hand. "Then let's go, steak sounds great." He said and walked out of the building with Cas.

Castiel led both of them to his car. He owned a dark blue Ford Thunderbird that he thankfully had been able to maintain. He opened the door for Dean and slid into the driver's seat. He started the ignition and began driving them towards the restaurant.

Dean got in when Cas opened the door for him. "You don't have to be so sweet and gentlemanly." He chuckled as they drove. "By the way, thanks for being cool at the photoshoot. My last boyfriend got jealous far too easy, even though it's just a job. I'm glad you didn't freak out or anything."

He tilted his head, confused as to why Dean's ex would get upset if they were in an established relationship. Even though he understood why someone could be misinterpreting the situation, it was still Dean's job. "I only made those gestures because that's how you should be treated, Dean, haha. Was your ex a jealous person or just because of your job? I don't mean to ask questions if you're uncomfortable with me doing so. Being a photographer and having done modeling pictures, I know that some poses can be suggestive, but that is the manager and directors' choice because they think it would be good publicity." He paused and laughed softly, "I've come to find that you've been the only one that has gotten a reaction out of me because of your flirting as I stated earlier. So congratulations Dean," he smiled and reached a hand and patted his shoulder.

Dean smiled a little. "Well, I've never had someone be so nice to me like you are. So I'm not used to those gestures. But thank you for being so sweet." He chuckled softly. He had never had a guy open doors for him and stuff. It was charming that Cas did that stuff, though. He sighed softly. "No, it's fine. You can ask. He was... Yeah, he got jealous a lot. He was one of those guys who got upset when I so much as talk to someone else. I kinda get it though because I can come off strong. But during shoots, it was the worst because if some of the poses they make us do. He was just the worst, though. After all that jealousy, he ended up being the one who was cheating on me." He didn't know why he was telling Cas that. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about my ex-boyfriend." He shrugged a little bit and smiled. "Well, I'm glad I did get a reaction outta you. That just makes me special."

Castiel shook his head and smiled, "You're not bothering me by talking about him. I am a different person, after all, than him or anyone else. And I like to think I'm not judgmental. Jealousy is a dangerous emotion in most ways. You can come off as strong, but that's just your personality. I happen to appreciate it because I'm not that way. I wouldn't call myself a pushover, though, because I can certainly be assertive if the time calls for it." He felt a tinge of sadness when Dean said his ex cheated on him. "I am sorry that happened, but I'm just going to go ahead and say it. You are much better off without him, even if that didn't happen. He didn't treat you kindly. Course, I guess I'm one to talk seeing as how I've never had a boyfriend."

Castiel pulled into the parking lot and attempted to find a spot to park. People apparently didn't have parking etiquette and were crooked.


End file.
